It's Just Dee
by 00halie00
Summary: Phil has a crush on a mysterious person, from university. One day he friend sets him up on a blind date and it happens to be his crush!


**Phil's POV**

It was my second week at university and I was in love, I didn't know who they were, I didn't even know if they were a male or female, honestly I didn't care. I've seen them at the university's cafeteria. I love the way their pale skin contrasted their brown hair, that covered their face and reached the nape of their neck, and their dark eyes. Every time they walked into the cafeteria, it gave me butterflies. I hoped they would look at me so I could get a clear view of their face. These thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, with a text from PJ "hey, i have someone you might want to meet them."

"K, where? When?" I replied.

"Starbucks, 5"

"Cool." I sent as I looked at the time. Ok, it's four fifteen, I have enough time to walk there, I thought as I got up from my bed, and left the building. By the time I got to Starbucks it was five, and PJ was waiting outside for me.

"Hey Phil, Dee is inside ordering the drinks," he said with a grin on his face, before adding "um...so Dee is agender, and prefers the xe, xem pronouns." I nodded, not completely sure of what he meant. I followed him into the cafe, and my face began to grow red when xe turned around and walked towards us .

"This is Dee," PJ said as he gestured to xem.

"Um… hi, I'm Phil" I said as stuck my hand out to shake, noticing that xe had xry hands full, I retracted my arm and hid it behind my back.

"Hi, Phil," xe said, as PJ led us to a table. When Dee sat down xe handed me a salted caramel frappuccino, and then slowly removed the lid off of their espresso letting the steam seep out of the sides, as the aroma enveloped the air around us.

"I have to get going," said PJ, I gave a look pleading him not to leave us, but he said nothing and left. I looked up to catch Dee staring, we made eye contact then both looked down and blushed.

"So...um.. What are you majoring in?" I stuttered nervously trying to break the ice.

"Law," said Dee with a crooked smile, that made me grin, "You?" xe responded curiously.

"I'm majoring in English Literature," I said nervously, hoping xe wouldn't think I'm a nerd.

"That's cool," Dee said with a smile that made me feel all warm inside. I smiled back, hoping that xe wouldn't notice that I had hardly touched my frappuccino, this was not because I didn't like it or was ungrateful, it was because I suffer from social anxiety and hate eating in front of people, and when I do I either eat extremely fast or very little, and I didn't think that chugging a frappuccino would make a good first impression. I glanced up from my thoughts and smiled at Dee, wondering if xe recognized me from the cafeteria.

 **Dee's POV**

I was excited when PJ told me that he wanted to me to meet, but when I got here the excitement faded into anxiety, when I noticed that the friend he wanted me to meet, was the boy from the cafeteria, the one I had a crush on. I wonder If PJ had told him that I was agender. What if he wasn't into people like me? What if he was straight? These thought were soon interrupted by Phil asking about my major, which I replied law, and then asked him the same hoping he wouldn't ask more about it as I really didn't know why I majored in law, I absolutely hated it. When he said English I smiled, because that was what I was going to major in before my parents convinced me that a job in law would be more financially stable. I was going to ask him more before he asked "Where are you from? I'm just curious you have a very peculiar way of speaking voice, it's very posh like."

"I'm from London, actually," I said quietly feeling small.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be offensive" Phil said as he looked down.

"It's ok, I'm used to comments like that," I said trying to reassure him, I looked at his barely touched drink, "Do you not like your drink" I inquired.

"It's good...er...I just...um..don't like eating in front of other people," he blushed and looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Oh…do you want to get out of here?" I asked hoping I could take him to my thinking spot, "Sure, as long as it not to far from the dorms," he replied gleefully.

"It's about a five minute walk in that direction," I said hoping he meant the northern dorms.

"North dorms right?" I nodded in response. He got up and we began leaving the cafe. When we got to the streets he asked me, "Do you recognize me, I think I've seen you in the cafeteria before?"

"Yeah, I think so" I said trying to be cool.

"Cool, so where is your thinking spot?"

"Just follow me," I said as I started walking. By the time we had gotten there, it was obvious that we took more than five minutes. I walked up to a huge oak tree by a stream and sat down under it, Phil did the same soon after.

"So… um… do you really recognize me?" Phil asked as he blushed.

"Yeah, it would be hard not to remember a face like yours," I said, instantly regretting it, as my face went red hot.

"Oh" Phil giggled, "I recognized you as soon as PJ and I entered Starbucks."

"Really?" I questioned excitedly.

"Yeah...um" he stuttered in cute way that made me blush. I looked in his eyes, they were a light blue color that looked amazing with the contrast of his dark fringe. I looked at him and realized that I would never be able to be with him, he was straight, with these thoughts, a wave of emotions came over me and I began to sob. I hid my face between my knees but Phil still noticed."Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just realized something," I said quietly trying to calm myself down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine," I said frustrated.

"Sorry. I was just worried about you." I looked up puzzled.

"You were worried? About me?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, can I tell you anything," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Yes, you can trust me," I looked in his eyes to see a worried expression.

"Ok, so, I...um I-I have a crush on this guy and I want to tell him but I'm not sure if I should or not," I confessed feeling relieved to get this off of my chest.

"Ok, so how well do you know this guy?" Phil said with a saddened smile.

"Not very well, but I hope to be able to get to know him better," I grinded, Phil smiled back.

"You should tell him," he grinned, I could tell he picked up that I was talking about him.

"Phil, will you go on a date with me?" I asked, he looked up in surprise, and grinned nodding.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything"

"How did you know you were agender?" he asked before quickly adding, "It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it." I sighed, I've always just changed the subject when people bring this up, but with Phil I want to tell him.

"I don't really know, I just don't feel like masculine, or feminine really, I just feel like me, sometimes I question if this is all real or if there is just something wrong with me."

"Oh," he said, "do you want to ask me a question?" I nodded.

"What's your sexuallity?" I questioned.

"I'm not really sure, I always pretend that I'm straight around my family, and for a while I even thought I was straight, but then I saw you in the cafeteria and all of that changed," he sighed heavily.

"If it's any help, I think you might be pansexual," I suggested.

"What's pansexual?" he asked curiously.

"It's when you are attracted to all genders," I answered.

"Oh," he smiled, "my turn, what does Dee stand for?"

"It stands for Daniel, but for now I'm just Dee." I said, as he leaned forward and our lips touched.


End file.
